conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Altverse
This is a meta page for the Altverse universe and therefore, should be treated as . Altverse is a collaborative roleplaying project based on the with different faces and endless possibilities. Joining the likes of nations like the Sierra, the Kurdistan, Lecrotia, East Asia, Albion-Gaul, and more, Altverse enters an era of uncertainty and calamity as , war, rebellions, and crises lurk at every corner. Thankfully, the denizens of Altverse strive to make their chaotic world a better place--a nod to the real world one may be familiar with. In this world where everyone's decisions and countries matter, you can forever change the annals of history of this recreated world, we call the Altverse. Rules :These rules are currently in development and are subject to change based on the Altverse community consensus. A fluid and open project, anyone can join and as it is in its early stage of development, anything can happen. That of course, is not to say that there aren't any rules or guidelines set in place. While Altverse's politics and development may be chaotic, the real world process of coordinating such events certainly cannot be the same. These rules are agreed upon by the Altverse community and if one is interested in joining, they must agree to obey these rules when participating in Altverse. Community decisions are democratic and so, all policy changes to the community as well as the actual development of events are dealt with by all members. #Anyone who desires to collaborate with an existing nation of the Altverse must join the Altverse community and ensure that their nation complies with the Altverse history. If the two's histories are incompatible, the person expressing interest must agree to modify their nation's history where ever, and whenever necessary. #By joining Altverse, one agrees to subject their nation to the qualms of Altverse including but not limited to: political events, wars, revolutions, trading, diplomacy, crises, and natural disasters. They also agree that their project is jointly "owned" by the community. ##Any community-wide accepted events are canonical and therefore, such events apply to all collaborative nations. Any effects of said events be it positive or negative to a specific nation are canonical and binding depending on which nations were involved. ##Collaborators agree to resolve any conflicts or disputes regarding events or information together and that failure to comply may result in disciplinary action. ##If ever a collaborator leaves and does not participate in Altverse for an extended period of time, their Altverse nation shall, be given control over to the community or a designated fellow player. That, if the absent player returns to resume control over their country has been absent for an outstanding length in time, all changes made to their country during their absence are canonical and cannot be altered unless otherwise dictated by the community. ###The returning player may appeal to revert or alter any information on their country (including their wiki articles) but is a case-to-case issue. Collaborators of superpower nations and other influential nations can expect less hope in being able to change any undesirable modifications in their nation's decisions, history, or policies while collaborators of smaller nations can expect a higher chance of reverting changes. ##No collaborator who assumes the control of an absentee's nation may alter or change any existing history of that nation unless approved by the community. List of collaborators Current Active *-Sunkist- *Bowwow828 *Dog of War *Falloutfan08 *JustinVuong *TheMaster001 Inactive Former List of nations Player-created/controlled This is a list of all player-controlled nations along with any real world national/subnational entities that would exist under said nations, and hence, non-claimable. Africa Asia * Danguk (Falloutfan08) **Island nation * East Asia (Falloutfan08) ** ** ** * Kurdistan (Dog of War) ** ** ** * Rajia (Dog of War) **Island nation Europe * Albion-Gaul (Bowwow828) ** ** * Lecrotia (TheMaster001) **Island Nation North America * Sierra (JustinVuong) **Southwest United States and Baja California peninsula ( , , , , , ), , , , , ) * Mexico (JustinVuong) ** Oceania South America Non-player countries This a list of all real world countries that exist based on the approximations of all player-controlled nations' existing claims. New collaborators can claim a country or countries before joining either by creating a new article or using an existing independent project. Applicants to Altverse may not participate in Altverse until they have been approved by the community. Africa * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Asia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Europe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * North America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Eastern territory only; see Sierra Oceania * * * * * * * * * * * * * South America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Canonical history Current events See also *Future World *The Nearly Real World Category:Altverse Category:Worlds